


Twinktor Frankenstein

by Ashfen



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Choking, Degradation, Dom/sub Play, Elizabeth is a dom, Elizabeth is a mistress, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Victor wears lingerie at some point, hatefuck, if Victor was in danganronpa he would be the ultimate bottom, mutual hatred, not exactly noncon but that sort of dubcon that happens with a hatefuck, technically smut but it cuts off right where the fun begins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: An exploration of Victor being topped by various people.
Relationships: Creature/Victor Frankenstein, Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein, Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein/Elizabeth Lavenza, Victor Frankenstein/Elizabeth Lavenza, Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	1. Afraid

"Why did you do it?! _Why_ did you leave me there rather than kill me?!"  
"I could ask you the same."

_Oh_ , that set him off. Victor barely managed to flinch back before Dominick clutched at his throat, squeezing far tighter than he ever had with the others.  
He _would_ kill this man, for the very crime of his creation. Nothing he had ever experienced in this short life brought him more pleasure than seeing the fear in Victor's eyes, the color draining from his face.  
And nothing had ever brought him more arousal than to see this foul _thing_ writhe under his grip.

So he tightened his grasp and forced Victor against the wall, grinding a growing firmness against the other as he lowly groaned. He could use his creator as a throw-away fuck; he was owed that much, at least. But what was most surprising to him was how little Victor resisted. It wouldn't do.  
He wanted to hear the man swear and cry and beg for mercy or death: the two might even go hand in hand. If not for that, Victor would not have been receiving the brief respite - for air, at least. In the meantime Dominick was using one hand to keep his creator's throat pinned against the wall, and the other to deliberately tear away at his layered clothing; he planned to utterly destroy the man in every sense of the word: his pride, his body, _especially_ his sanity. He would tear all of it away, and destroy it right in front of him.  
That destruction, of course, began with forcing Victor into so vulnerable and humiliating of a position that he would be left with no other choice than to hate himself.  
He'd had enough time to breathe. Dominick clamped his hand around the still softly gasping man's throat again - only intent being to heavily _restrict_ , but not _remove_ his air now - and cast his gaze onto his creator's face. Fear. _Good_. Something about the expression of terror on Victor's face specifically made him feel _amazing_ , and he fully planned to make use of it.  
More tearing at his clothes. Victor tried to remove Dominick's hand, and the man felt his blood boil.  
With a quick forward motion he had viciously slammed the back of Victor's head against the wall.  
"If you even _think_ about trying that again, I'll snap your neck, _Frankenstein_." He harshly growled, sneering at his creator's name. Once satisfied that his point had been made, Dominick continued.  
In his time on this earth, Dominick had never seen another person stripped completely; or even partially for that matter. His creator's pale body was forcibly laid bare for him, and he felt a rush of excitement when Victor had the gall to attempt to cover himself slightly.  
He groaned again as he hurriedly muddled with his own garments, his cock already throbbing. As soon as the piece was out he was roughly forcing himself into Victor, aroused yet disgusted chills running down his spine as his creator released a choked cry of pain.  
"No one's here to save you anymore Victor. You're at _my_ mercy now."  
He shoved into the hilt, and his creator nearly sobbed.

"And you should feel _very_ afraid."


	2. Kitten

"Oh…" She grinned when Victor froze, the man having clearly not expected her to be there. "Well, aren't you just an adorable little kitten~" Elizabeth cooed, reaching over to skillfully dance her fingers along the black lace of the lingerie. There was a heart in the center of his chest. How precious. "How long have you had this little number, hm?"  
"I-it...just came yester _day_ \--!"   
His voice pitched up suddenly when the woman's hands slid down his waist. The sensation was foreign to him; at least, it was foreign coming from Elizabeth.   
"It's _gorgeous_ … why didn't you tell me you liked doing this, kitten~?"  
"I was embarrassed… I-I'm sorry, mistress…"

_Mistress?_ Oh, she _adored_ that.   
"Hm.. And just why should I forgive such a sneaky little kitten?" As she said 'sneaky' Elizabeth curled her arms around him, letting one delicately slip under the lace on Victor's chest while the other traced over his abdomen. She found that brushing a finger over one of his nipples earned a surprised yelp, and grinned deviously.   
"Please mistress… I swear, I'll never keep a secret from you again…"  
"You need to be punished. I can't just let something like this slide after all~" Her wandering hand traveled lower, and she couldn't help but giggle softly as she grasped his half-hard member. "Oh? Are you _excited_ by that, kitten~?"   
"I-- n-no, I swear--"   
"Ah ah ah~ don't lie to your mistress~ it'll only make your punishment worse." Her thumb brushed along his member, and she pinched his nipple to earn another sharp gasp of pleasure from the man. "Now I want you to bend over the bed and close your eyes, okay kitten? Be a good boy about this~" 

She continued to touch and tease him, grinning at his now flushed face before going to their bedside table for what she'd need: A long strip of black silk, lube, and a slender glass dildo attached to a lace harness.   
Whether or not her husband knew about this particular interest of hers wasn't a concern in her mind; he was going to have a _very_ personal experience with it momentarily after all.   
The cloth immediately found itself being wrapped over the now prostrated Victor's eyes, and after tying the back into a precise knot Elizabeth took a moment to admire her work.   
It matched his lingerie. How lovely.   
With that she planted a light kiss against Victor's neck before caressing his ass, earning her another surprised gasp. "Now I heard my dirty little kitten mewling _long_ into the night for Henry yesterday. Tell me, are you still relaxed from that?" She purred before stretching a bit to lightly nibble on his ear. "Or do I need to loosen you up myself~?"   
"I-I'm still… loose from it, mistress…"   
Elizabeth hummed contently as she pulled away to strip, pulling her hair back before slipping on the harness. "He certainly takes good care of you, doesn't he?" She purred, lifting his hips some and rubbing the tip of the toy against her husband's hole.

The sound Victor made after that was simply _breathtaking_ , but the pleasured cries that followed once she pushed into him were far cuter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't make me write hetero sex. You can't do it.


End file.
